Will You Marry Me? 2
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Athrun finally decides to ask Cagalli to maryr him. But can he do it with Cagalli suspecting him of cheating behind her back? AxC


Cagalli sighed. Athrun was late for their date. AGAIN! He had better come up with a good reason why he's late making her wait two whole hours. God! She was starting to look like an idiot. People were even becoming suspicious that she got stood up, which better not be the case or she'll kill Athrun.

She recalled his last excuses. All of them have been so far out! Like she can really believe them! Being chased by monsters with white masks and wholes in their chest…yeah right! What does he take her for? An idiot?

That time as well. He said he was late because he got sidetracked by three guys wearing black robes fighting each other.

"_I'm telling the truth Cagalli! A guy with orange hair and another guy with red hair were fighting using their swords! I would've just ignored them but the red-head said something like 'Howl! Zabi-something' and his katana transformed' then there's this long-haired guy who's freaking fast! I mean…you should've been there!"_

She clenched her teeth when the words rang throughout her head. That excuse was obviously a lie! Friggin' samurai wannabes fighting in the middle of the night…yeah right! Maybe Kira was getting to him. He has been claiming he saw some stuff animals move for a while.

His next excuse after that was even more unbelievable. A figure skater with a Canadian ghost possessing her! He said he saw them playing at the arcade so he decided to follow them.

"_They helped this foreign kid find her mom and the ghost helped the girl speak Russian!"_

Cagalli remembered giving Athrun a hard smack on the head when he said that. He was following another girl? Then maybe he should date her!

A sigh escaped her lips when she remembered his latest excuse by far.

"_I swear Cagalli! I saw this girl with two guys, one of them had a mask covering his face and the other had a big, black arm! They were fighting this old man who was riding what looked liked a whale! And it was swimming! Without water! But you should've seen the girl! She had such big boobs! Even larger than Murrue's!"_

She punched him in the stomach that day. Cagalli couldn't believe he was implying she had a flat chest! The nerve of that guy! What is it with him? Always giving her excuses nobody would believe. Maybe they were true? After all he sounded like he wasn't lying…nah…

Cagalli was sure he was just out womanizing somewhere back then. Athrun WAS a playboy before she met him. And she bet he probably still is now.

A lone tear escaped her amber eyes. Didn't he like her anymore? It that's the case then he could say it to her rather than lying to her all the time! It really hurt hearing him say that he loves her but knowing that it might not be true at all.

Another tear threatened to escape her eyes. What if he was lying to her right now? He said this date's really important but he's already two hours late.

Cagalli wiped the tear away before anyone noticed. She was tired, tired of waiting for him. She wasn't going to wait for him anymore. If he wasn't going to come then so be it.

She was about to leave but two guys prevented her from doing so. From the looks of their faces, she can tell they wanted to sleep with her. Like hell she'll let that happen. She tired to side-step them but they blocked her way again, their grins never disappearing from their faces.

"Hey babe, what's the rush?" One of them spoke up.

"Yeah, we just want to have some fun with you." The other guy said.

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry."

"Don't lie to us."

"Yeah, we know you got stood up by your boyfriend so we'll be your dates." Cagalli gave the guy a death glare. She knew she got stood up on her date but hearing it from someone else really hurts. Without warning, she punched the guy and he fell down on his butt.

"You bitch! How dare you punch him like that?" The man asked clutching the arm she used to punch the guy tightly. Cagalli tried to free her had but the guy was too strong. Her eyes widened when the other one got up and grabbed her other hand.

"You can't get away now…" They chuckled evilly.

"LET HER GO!" And before Cagalli knew it, one of the guys was on the ground being beaten up by Athrun. The other guy, after seeing how messed up his friend was just ran away without putting up much of a fight.

"Athrun!" Cagalli cried out then hugged the emerald-eyed boy, burying her face in his chest, her tears leaving dark blotches on his shirt. God! She really thought she was going to be raped by those two! If Athrun hadn't come along…she didn't even want to think about it.

"You idiot! I was so scared!" Cagalli said through suppressed sobs. Athrun just hugged her, his hand caressing his girlfriend's hair as he placed his chin on top of her head, inhaling the fragrance of her hair.

"It's alright. I'm here and I won't let them touch you again."

"This wouldn't have happened if you've arrived earlier!" She replied harshly.

"Well about that…you see, there's been this huge swarm of blue bees attacking people and…they kinda tried to attack me. I only managed to escape because this little white-haired guy killed them so…yeah." Cagalli broke away from the embrace. He was trying to lie to her again!

"Don't give met that! Tell me the truth, Athrun!" She demanded.

"But that is the truth!"

"Well, I don't believe you! I know you've been cheating behind my back!" Athrun was surprised by this but he smiled nonetheless.

"Would you believe me…" He reached out for his pocket "If I told you…" He kneeled down on one leg causing Cagalli's eyes to widen. Was he doing what she thinks he's doing? "I want to marry you?"

Cagalli covered her mouth with her hands in an attempt not to show her surprise but her eyes betrayed it all. Athrun saw the fear, nervousness, joy, disbelief in her eyes but all of them were dominated by her love for him.

"D-do you really mean that?" Cagalli stuttered out, disbelief in her voice.

"Of course." Athrun answered sincerely.

Cagalli didn't say anything and the silence unnerved Athrun. What if Cagalli didn't accept? What if she decides to break up with him? After all she did accuse him of cheating on her…

"Yes…" Cagalli whispered so softly, Athrun almost didn't hear it.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"I said yes! I will marry you!" Tears of joy fell from Cagalli's amber orbs.

Athrun stood up and gave Cagalli the most loving smile he could give. "I love you, Cagalli." He said as he slipped the ring in her ring finger.

"I know and I love you, too." Cagalli replied then they walked hand in hand. But somewhere in the background two voices could be heard.

"Ichigo!"

"What is it, Rukia?"

"Another Hollow's been spotted!"

"Really? Then let's go!"


End file.
